


Suitably Warm

by Kieren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Football, Humor, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieren/pseuds/Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had just flashed the footballers. This was by complete accident, of course. AU. GaaHina. [One-shot] [Varsity fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitably Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one-shot, inspired after I read the confessions section in an e-magazine. The idea's been stuck with me for the past few years and I finally managed to get the plot bunny out and about. I've also been looking at prompts from flashfiction365-dot-tumblr-dot-com-slash-prompts, and I do admit that there are many possibilities to where those prompts might take me. If you noticed, this fanfic is also partly based on the first prompt, suitably warm. I'll be sure to let you know (with a fanfic) if I'm successful with any other prompts. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. All non-Naruto characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

_Suitably Warm_

"...Critics suggest that this method is highly effective, but it is not without risks. As such, proper attention by certified medical personnel is necessary in order to heal rotator cuff injuries and speed up the recovery rate of athletes who have the misfortune of experiencing such an injury. Advancements in the medical industry have seen the healing rate of such injuries increase by 50.1 per cent and hence, I have reason to believe that the electrical stimulation recovery method is proving immensely successful. Thank you." _  
_

Hinata Hyuuga inwardly heaved a sigh of relief as the class erupted into a rather enthusiastic applause less than a second after she ended her speech. Tension uncoiled from her limbs, her shoulders sagging from the dissolving weight of burden she had carried with her throughout the entire day.

 _I did it!_ She thought, a thrill of accomplishment surging through her as she glanced round at her classmates with a nervous smile on her lips.  _I made a speech._

"Well done, Hinata," Jiraiya, the professor in charge, boomed from the back of the class. "Very detailed speech on rotator cuff injuries you have there, particularly for a student from a non-athletic background. I am impressed. Thank you very much. Can we get the next student up please?"

Nodding at Jiraiya shyly who was seated behind the cluster of students in the classroom, Hinata felt her cheeks heating up in pleasure at his praise. All the late nights and tedious research for the Sports Science module she had been so adamant to take up, had paid off in the end!

It all started when Hinata had been allocated the Sports Science module after an error with the university's e-system, which was responsible for assigning cross-disciplinary modules for all students across the board. It was compulsory for students to try out modules and electives from other faculties apart from the majors they dabbled in.

To her chagrin, the e-administrative department was unable to do anything about the error despite Hinata's explanation and request for them to change it.

Filled with dread, she realised that she would have to accept her fate. Hell, the closest she ever got to doing something sports related in varsity was going for a  _run_  with Tenten. Even then, the brunette would have completed five laps around the field while Hinata struggled desperately with her first lap. She wasn't overweight nor underweight, but physical activities were just  _never_  her favourite hobbies...simply because she hated the way she had to gasp for air like a dead fish after just one run, and that her body was slave to the laws of earth's gravity.

Especially her boobs.

She was prepared to do badly in a class full of athletes and Sports Science majors. To her immense relieve, she learnt that no physical activities were required from the students in this module. Rather, it had everything to do with grasping main ideas behind theories, writing research papers and completing pop quizzes that Prof Jiraiya dished out every alternate week.

"C'mon, you get to see hot guys," Ino Yamanaka had quipped in consolation when Hinata had shared the news with the blond and Tenten. " _Ninety_  per cent of the varsity's footballers are in your class Hina... my god, you have no idea  _how_  jealous I am."

Ino was right.

At the start of the first lesson, the guys had stared when Hinata walked into the classroom. Even Jiraiya looked slightly surprised at the sight of her there, for she happened to be the only female in the small, niche class of forty-five. Tenten had been assigned the same module but unfortunately for Hinata, she was placed in a different class.

Hinata didn't recognise her classmates, but their athletic builds and tanned skins betrayed where they belonged: on the field.

 _I survived_ , Hinata thought with giddy excitement as she gathered up her materials and turned to return to her seat. She had learned quite a lot in the process, and it had been a surprisingly interesting module. Thirteen weeks later, and she couldn't believe her final lesson was gone just like that. She had even worn her favourite wrap dress to the presentation -

A loud rip suddenly rent the air, and forty-four of the guys turned to stare at her.

\- and apparently, she had just ripped it open.

Cool air rushed over her exposed skin, and Hinata dimly heard the sound of a button skittering across the floor.

Staring dumbstruck down at her front, the Hyuuga saw with widened eyes that the front of the lovely teal wrap dress she was wearing had torn away from the hidden button at her hip and had flapped open completely. The culprit was an innocent, rusty-looking nail sticking out of the desk placed at the front of the class. Apparently, the soft material of her dress had snagged itself on the nail as she walked past. In trying to walk on, the material had ripped after being stretched, causing the button at her hip to pop and fly and her dress to open.

Which invariably meant that Hinata had just flashed the footballers. She grabbed the front of the dress and pulled it quickly over her exposed body, but it was too late. There was a loud wolf whistle from someone and low murmurs of ' _ooohs'_ , but Hinata could barely lift her gaze to the class as a stinging burn covered her cheeks.

_Oh god. Oh god._

This was embarrassing and humiliating beyond words. She wanted to crawl into a hole, cover it up and die.

"Boys," She dimly heard Jiraiya thunder, as she grasped the torn section of the dress tightly over herself. But before she could hurry away to her seat, a black leather jacket was thrust into her line of vision.

"Use this." A deep voice said. Hinata looked up so fast, her neck almost snapped from the force of it.

Piercing jade eyes and thick, rust-coloured hair filled her vision.

Sabaku Gaara.

The Hyuuga felt her eyes grow wide as her brain sluggishly comprehended that the arrogant footballer, who had constantly ignored her polite 'hi's and 'byes' on a regular basis, was actually offering her  _his leather jacket_.

Sabaku Gaara was one of the quietest - and scariest - boys in her class, but it was a mistake to assume his reticence was due to shyness. Although she had written him off as stoic and unfriendly based on her first impression, Hinata had gone through enough lessons with him to know that it wasn't the case. Rather, he talked only when called upon, or when the occasion warranted itself. And when he did, his classmates and professor  _listened,_ because he made utter and complete sense _._  She had to admit that his cool handsomeness, take-charge aura, confidence and steadfastness was refreshing amidst the other boys' flightiness, lame jokes and counterfeit bravado. So it came as no surprise to Hinata when Tenten pointed out that Gaara was the captain of the university's football team. The brunette went onto quip mischievously that it wasn't everyday a girl had the pleasure of bumping into such an exquisite balance of brains and brawn.

"Oh," She said, completely stunned as she stared up into Gaara's coolly expressionless face. "Thank you."

"Put it on."

Clasping the jacket with her numb fingers, she swallowed, turned her back to him and slipped it on quickly. Despite her predicament, she noted that he was dressed with understated simplicity as usual in a soft black t-shirt, well-worn jeans and black Nikes.

A warm, delicious heat cloaked Hinata immediately as the heavy material settled around her shoulders, transferring the trapped body heat of its owner's to hers. Pleasure curled within her belly like a warm lick of friendly fire on a cold winter day, and for some unknown reason, felt a nervous thrill of pleasure chase up her spine.

Gaara turned without so much as a word and returned to his own seat as the other guys started to rib him despite Jiraiya's call for order. She couldn't see his expression for his back was to her, but the mock-scared looks the guys sent his way suggested that the redhead had scowled at them.

She sat down near the front row of the class with his jacket around her, but it proved mentally impossible to concentrate on her classmates' speeches. She was too distracted by her prior wardrobe malfunction and Gaara's surprising display of chivalry, but most of all, she was distracted by the occasional whiff of an outdoorsy, masculine scent mixed with mint that must have come from his jacket.

Hinata ambushed Gaara directly after the lesson ended, when all her classmates had left the class. Professor Jiraiya had given her a few words of consolation and asked her if he could call on a female professor to help her with her dress, but Hinata had politely rejected it. She had settled for a tight grip on the dress beneath Gaara's leather jacket, which she had zipped up all the way to her throat. The Hyuuga recalled bringing a cardigan along in her book bag, but it wouldn't have been very successful in hiding her torn dress due to its V-neckline.

Despite this, she figured Gaara probably wanted his jacket back. She would find a way to hold her dress together without the protection of the leather jacket. Perhaps a paper clip of something she had in her purse, she mused.

"Gaara," She began as he stepped out of the classroom. Less intimidated by the redhead now that she had seen his softer side, she gave him a smile. "Do you need your jacket back? I have a c-cardigan in my bag that I can use instead-"

"Keep it on." He said in his deep baritone, eyes raking down her form. They were a gorgeous, pure sea-foam green, the kind that put the clear beach waters in the Maldives to shame.

Feeling rather embarrassed for ogling his eyes, she swallowed and licked her dry lips. Gaara's eyes immediately darted to her lips, then back to her face again.

"T-that's very kind of you..." She said, smiling. "How should I return it to you?" She asked as a furious heat started creeping on her body like a rapid fever. How he could stand there, looking so cool and handsome, like a Greek god with the attitude of the devil himself, while she felt as though she had been set on fire, she didn't know. "I could clean it for you before-"

"There's no need to," He interrupted her. "Just return it to me tomorrow. Seven pm, at The Grind."

The Grind was a quirky coffee shop on campus that served coffee, cakes and savoury pastries. It was popular amongst the students for its cosy, homely atmosphere and the live band that performed there occasionally.

Hinata mentally recalled that she ended classes at four on Friday. Perfect.

"Sure." She agreed readily. "Thank you so,  _so_  much, Gaara, for your help. It was r-really nice of you."

"You're welcome," He said casually, hitching his backpack again on his left shoulder with the other hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure." She nodded and felt her lips turn up in a smile. Watching as Gaara weaved through the crowd of students effortlessly with the athletic grace of a sportsman, Hinata realised she was suitably warm and snug in his jacket, albeit the too broad shoulder width and large armholes it had.

XXXXX

It was only later when Hinata revealed to Tenten and Ino what had happened, did she realise that the return of Gaara's jacket carried with it something more than just a - well, an act of return.

"OH. MY. GOD. HE JUST ASKED YOU OUT ON A FRIGGIN'  _DATE_!" Ino shrieked as she bounced on Tenten's bed in the dorm room Tenten and Hinata shared. The vivacious blond had popped over from her own room in the adjacent block, as she usually did on Thursday nights.

"He's hot, he's smart, he's athletic and he has good taste. Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh. This is SO exciting. This is THE bomb, I tell you."

"No, it's not a date." Hinata objected, looking confused, although she had to agree that Gaara was hot.

"Watch it." Tenten warned, eyeing the blond. "That's my  _bed,_  Yamanaka."

"It IS a date. Why didn't he tell you to return it to him in the morning or the afternoon on some other part of campus? Why'd it have to be a totally chic coffee shop at  _7pm_ on a Friday _night?_ " Ino leapt off the bed and rounded on Tenten, who was busy typing away at her laptop. "Tenten. What do you think?"

"Hm?" She asked, looking up from the keyboard. "Oh. That?" Pointing at Gaara's jacket, which was hanging on a hangar in Hinata's wardrobe, Tenten raised an eyebrow. Ino had inspected it as though it was the most fascinating thing ever to be seen on planet earth the first time she saw it.

"I think it's a date." The slender brunette declared, flashing an impish grin at Hinata. "Sorry girl, but Ino's right. I have a feeling he's got something for you, judging by the jacket, the location and the timing."

Ino snapped her fingers at Hinata. "Hina. What are you going to wear tomorrow? Wear something cute. What about that polka-dotted cami top? C'mon, take it out!"

"Ino, I'm sure it's  _not_  a date. I'm just going to return him his jacket." Hinata insisted firmly.

The blond shot her a dark grin.

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

"So what happened?"

"Well you know." Hinata sighed into Gaara's shoulder as a cool, outdoor breeze sifted through the tendrils of her hair. "You made me lose the bet."

"Too bad." The redhead drawled as he appraised her intensely, one palm braced flat against the ground, long legs stretched out before him. Hinata sat by his side, her feet tucked beneath her as one shoulder of hers brushed his chest. Snaking his free arm around his girlfriend's waist, Gaara pulled her further onto his lap and pressed a firm, warm kiss against her lips. When did he get so lucky?

Murmuring a startled protest at the audacity of his actions, Hinata placed her hand against his broad chest, but was unable to stop him from brushing his lips over hers again.

"People are watching," She whispered, her nose touching his playfully. In response, he ran one hand down her spine, loving the feel of her in his arms and the way her dark hair tickled his skin.

"No, they're all watching the band on stage." He murmured, gathering her up in his arms as he sat up on the blue and white picnic mat Hinata had brought. The Hyuuga instinctively curled her arms around his neck loosely, one of her fingers idly stroking the nape of his neck as she stared down at him.

"You know what?" Gaara asked huskily, brushing one thumb across her lower lip, feeling her lips tilt up into a smile that was uniquely hers. Genuine, sweet and honest.

"What is it?" She asked, touching his cheek.

"The first time you put it on, I thought that jacket looked damn good on you."

Hinata laughed in response. They were quiet for several moments as she settled into his side, her head tucked against the crook in his neck.

"Although I've to admit, the view before the jacket was gorgeous," Gaara added suggestively, and was promptly rewarded with a smack on his chest.

* * *

Thanks! ;)

 


End file.
